Sam Sparrow
Sam Sparrow is a demigod son of Hermes. Biography Personality Appearance Sam is described as being slender, agile and dashingly handsome in a mischievous kind of way. His eyes are a deep, sparkling shade of silver and his hair is light brown, like dry wheat. His hair is also messy, like one of the singers in One Direction. He has a permanent subtle smile that hints at a cunning and charming personality. He normally wears a red cycling jacket with two black stripes down the sleeves, as well as blue tracksuit bottoms and trainers. Powers and Abilities Sam Sparrow, as a son of Hermes, is an exceptionally powerful demigod. He is described to be especially powerful because his ancestor is Robin Hood, Hermes' most powerful child: * Dyslexia: Because he is a demigod child of a Greek God, his brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English. * ADHD: Sam's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyse his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. * Lock manipulation: As a son of Hermes, Sam has the ability to manipulate elaborate locking mechanisms through prolonged physical contact. It is noted that he does not leave fingerprints upon touching a lock, hinting at his supernatural ability to manipulate locks and leave no traces. * Lock intuition:He also has precise knowledge of locking mechanisms for locks, safes and other security systems once he has come into contact with, making him an excellent thief. Sam is also able to see every single cog and lever in a machine, enabling him to know how to lock it manually if it is particularly advanced. He can also identify traps and curses in locks and develop enough information to surpass them. * Trap creation: Sam has the distinct ability to create extremely complicated and effective traps with multiple available options for outcomes. He is especially skilled at creating locking mechanisms that can curse, attack or deter an intruder. * Money manipulation: Sam has an intricate and diverse knowledge of currency and value. This effectively makes him a talented mathematician, as he can mentally convert one currency into another with natural ease. Sam can also place enchantments on money, enabling it to multiply, damage whomever comes into contact with it in some way and many other variations. * Enhanced thievery: Sam is an expert thief, and is superb at making effective strategies in making robberies or infiltrations. He is able to steal very potent or powerful things from extremely diverse areas. He is extremely talented at pickpocketing, and at one point even stole a necklace from around a girl's neck without anyone even noticing or suspecting him. * Swordsmanship: Sam is a superb swordsman. He is regarded as cunning, elusive and extremely versatile in a duel and has surpassed several fighters from the Ares and Athena Cabins. He can defeat three people simultaneously by redirecting their attacks, tiring them out and causing them to make mistakes in strategy. He also usually beats his opponents through verbally taunting them and insulting factors about them. Sam normally seeks to disarm an opponent or catch them off-guard before dealing a lethal blow. * Archery: Sam is an expert archer, much like Robin Hood. He is the Camp's champion archer and is extremely quick to draw and fire an arrow. Sam can strike a target at up to a mile, even once he has been blinded. * Teleportation: Sam's most advanced and difficult power is his ability to teleport himself from one location to another. Sam can only do this if and when he is concentrating extremely hard and knows precisely where he is standing, otherwise he could end up several hundred metres above the destination. He can only teleport others through physical contact and if it is prolonged throughout the entire journey. * Athleticism: Sam is in the peak of physical potential in terms of agility, flexibility, dexterity and stamina, and is an excellent athlete. In school, he was the champion of his school's sports day and captain of the cross-country running team, as well as the soccer team. * Mist control: Sam can manipulate the Mist, in that he can make things appear as he wants them to in the eyes of mortals. * Musician: Sam is a natural musician and highly proficient in playing the violin, as well as recognizing one note from another instinctively. * Persuasion: Sam is extremely persuasive when he needs to be and is a talented manipulator, and able to wheedle his way out of many dangerous situations simply through verbally exploiting his opponents' weaknesses. Weapons * Sword: Sam wields a three-and-a-half foot double-edged xiphos given to him by Chiron. It is made of Celestial Bronze and weighs around five and a half pounds. Despite being made of Celestial Bronze, the blade is silver like steel. * Bow: Sam's sword can also transform into a Celestial Bronze bow and arrow with a range of nearly a mile. * Drachma pack: Sam carries a wallet which he has enchanted so that, if someone else other than him tries to steal it, it returns immediately to his pocket. * Lock-picking gear: Sam is rarely apart from his lock-picking equipment which he has owned since he was ten years old. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hermes Category:Males Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Greek Demigod Category:Character